


Mud Pies in the Rain

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [54]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #56 - Filth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Pies in the Rain

Donghae loved to play in the dirt, to get filthy and gross and generally rotten smelling. It was just a blasty-blast!

Ryeowook, on the other hand, did not, not even a little bit, enjoy it.

But Donghae didn’t car about this, not at all, as he drug the protesting eternal magnae out doors, in the rain, to play in the mud. The latter should have welcomed the rain; it would keep him cleaner longer, but it was always pouring like it wouldn’t get the chance to pour down upon them ever again and it was damn well going to make the most of the current opportunity.

“Donghae-ah! I don’t want to play in the mud! Let me go inside!” The two pouting boys warred with each other, waiting to see who would gave first under the force of the other’s pout. Donghae won. Donghae _always_ won. Really, it wasn’t fair, but Ryeowook should be used to it by now. So, he sat down in the mud, in the middle of heaven’s wrath, and played, making mud pies with the other boy.

Then Donghae got the brilliant idea – although Ryeowook would say the brilliance of it was, in fact, seriously lacking – to play fortress, but with mud balls rather than snowballs. Ryeowook was not happy, but rather than waste time, he wanted to finish any and all games Donghae could concoct so that he could return to the warmth of the dorm and take a shower, a very long shower.

Soon both boys were covered with mud from head to toe, or rather mud sauce dripping from all parts of their bodies, and Donghae decided they could go in.

Eeteuk disagreed, and they had to stay outside until the rain washed them clean, and Ryeowook was infuriated at the older boy, and at himself for not just going in to begin with. Then he wouldn’t be standing out here in the rain, and the insurmountable amount of filth that covered them head to toe.


End file.
